dokifandomcom-20200223-history
Anabella
Anabella is one of the main protagonists in Doki. Personality Sweet, funny and persistently upbeat - Anabella is the kind of girl you'd want at your birthday party. At five, she's a touch younger than many of her friends, with a wide-eyed wonder that could charm the prickles off a cactus. Her heart is an open book - which makes her a delightful friend, but terrible at keeping secrets. Knowing she can be naive, Doki is especially protective of her, but Anabella relies on all of her friends for advice and support. In return she gives them unstinting friendship and trust. Always happy and loving, she tends to daydream and can easily get distracted by anything beautiful or unusual. She is deeply sensitive, and she often expresses her emotions by dancing. Anabella has a free spirit, and is open and adventurous, just like the other members of Team Doki. About Anabella Anabella is the most emotional and reactive of the group. Because she is young, even the smallest discovery is greeted with the biggest and most enthusiastic response - or the most timid, depending on her comfort level. Oto is sometimes reluctant to go on adventures because he dislikes surprises - but Anabella is more apt to actually feel nervous or afraid. Her friends always manage to convince her to go anyway, and face her fears - and with their encouragement she's usually able to do just that. Anabella sees beauty everywhere, even in the simplest things. When she visits other countries she's always struck by the local art, architecture and traditional costumes, and these things often inspire her own art projects. Sometimes, inspiration strikes so suddenly that she has to stop and use her sketchbook or modeling clay on the spot! As the acknowledged 'artist' of the team, Anabella takes it upon herself to create an EXPEDITION STICKER at the end of every trip - a little souvenir for everyone to stick in their Expedition Passports, to remember the day. Her other artwork can be wildly creative, using any material that comes to hand to make stunning sculptures or surprising collages. In short, her specialty is the VISUAL ARTS... and to some extent, DANCE. Anabella is the most feminine of the girls. Her favourite accessory is a pink tutu, because it makes her feel like a ballerina - so pretty, graceful and grown-up. Like Fico, she also loves an audience, and takes any opportunity to put on a show or just join one! Whether she's whirling with the Dervishes in Istanbul or trying her hand at mime, Anabella puts her heart and soul into her performances. It's onstage that she feels most confident. Quotes * "Ooh, it's so pretty!" (several episodes) Appearance Anabella is a hot pink flamingo who wears a tutu and has pigtails. Anabella's Bag Anabella's bag is a purple carry-on bag with pink hearts. Voice Actors Anabella is voiced by Katie Grant since 2013. Trivia * In the double-length episode "Doki Rocks Rio", she can play the keyboards. * Anabella is possibly the youngest member of Team Doki, hence her naivety and emotionality. * In the episodes "Brave Knight Fico / On the Silk Road", her voice sounds like an average young girl, but after this episode onwards, her voice becomes more higher-pitched and whinier to match her young age and naivety and sounds exactly like a 5-year-old girl. Gallery DOKI.jpeg Welcome Back to Doki!.JPG Doki Doki-In-Orbit Screenshot. Anabella 001.png Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Team Doki Category:Wifes Category:Girls Category:Sweet Category:Kind Category:Nelvana Category:Portfolio Entertainment